Orthopaedic prostheses are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For a damaged knee, a knee prosthesis may be implanted using a proximal tibial baseplate component, a tibial bearing component, and a distal femoral component. The tibial baseplate component is affixed to a proximal end of the patient's tibia, which is typically resected to accept the baseplate component. The femoral component is implanted on a distal end of the patient's femur, which is also typically resected to accept the femoral component. The tibial bearing component is placed between the tibial baseplate component and the femoral component, and may be fixed or slidably coupled to the tibial baseplate component.
The tibial baseplate component provides support for the tibial bearing component. Forces generated by use of the knee prosthesis are transferred through the tibial bearing component to the tibial baseplate component, and ultimately to the tibia. In order to ensure long term performance of the knee prosthesis, stable and firm securement of the tibial baseplate component to the proximal end of the patient's tibia is desired.